


Собиратель

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Более мрачная, чем обычно, история об одноруком Маэдросе.





	Собиратель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gathering the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690260) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



Доска для игры в шашки лежит на столе, плоская и горизонтальная. Такова уж природа игральных досок. Если мир – обширнейшая игральная доска, ему и положено быть горизонтальной плоскостью, но Маэдрос всё равно изумляется этому обстоятельству. Он помнит, как однажды чувствовал подобное удивление, когда сошел с корабля и ощутил под ногой неожиданно твердую землю. Но то было давным-давно, во времена, которые теперь кажутся невозможно далекими, и ощущение поблекло. Возможно, со временем поблекнет и нынешнее изумление. Сейчас Маэдрос находит, что сидеть над шашечной доской Маглора и наблюдать фигуры с высоты – успокаивающее занятие. Он знает: так успокаивает нечто знакомое. Маэдроса это забавляет.

Фигуры у Маглора скучные: простые закругленные камни двух цветов. Делая ходы, они все двигаются одинаково. Фигуры, которые Маэдрос собирается переставлять на игральной доске мира, сильно отличаются возможностями и свойствами. Сейчас они даже не подчиняются власти Маэдроса: он слишком долго был вне игры, и многие более не рассматривают его как игрока. Они сильно ошибаются. Маэдрос привык к возвышенному созерцанию и способен заглянуть дальше кого бы то ни было – на несколько ходов вперед. Он точно знает, как завоевать ключевые фигуры. Он понимает их потребности.

  

Фигура, которую отбить легче всего – брат Маглор: тот, что отзывчив и приносит шашки. Маглору нужно увидеть доверие Маэдроса. Лучший способ продемонстрировать ему доверие – выказать боль и слабость. Маглор думает, будто хорошо понимает и то, и другое: ход игры мира причиняет ему боль, но он знает, что изменить правила бессилен. Понимание Маэдроса более практическое – получено из первых рук, можно сказать – и ему нетрудно поделиться с братом. Почему должно быть трудно? Маэдрос не рискует ложной гордостью – у него её нет. И вот он объясняет брату, как тюремщики обращались с его телом, точно с игральной доской, где вместо клеток – нервы, и как постепенно, шаг за шагом, игровое поле осталось за ними.

 

Было ещё одно игровое поле: его душа. Здесь он понёс лишь частичные утраты и не расстроился из-за них. Чувствуя, как восстанавливается тело, он даже надеялся порой, что душа не вернется в прежнее состояние с той же упругостью. Но он не говорит Маглору о своей душе. Он знает, что Маглор, с его ограниченным пониманием, отреагирует слишком сильно – не выдержит; а Маэдрос хочет, чтобы Маглор был сильным. Брат – полезная фигура, способная вдохновить остальных.

 

 

Кузен Фингон, вторая фигура, жаждет прощения. Маэдрос находит этот запрос глупым, поскольку прощать нечего. Правда, Маэдрос поначалу гневался из-за того, что его принудили жить, но потом увидел, как бессмысленно поступали его братья, пока он отсутствовал, как мало они надеялись  достичь целей игры; и он понял, что впереди или жизнь, или Вечная Тьма.  Выбора на самом деле не было. Что же касается руки, то Маэдросу её не хватало меньше, чем спутанных волос, срезанных во имя гигиены. Он годами не пользовался рукой, тогда как волосы согревали его. Кроме того, глядя на братьев, он вновь мог посмотреть на вещи в перспективе. Двух рук требуют лютня, кузница, охотничий лук: легкомысленные занятия, которые отвлекали братьев от исполнения долга и клятвы. Игру можно вести и одной рукой.

Но Фингон, загадочный Фингон не может принять подобное прямое объяснение. Потому вместо прощения, которое Маэдрос не может дать, он предлагает Фингону понести наказание: помочь Маэдросу снова научиться сражаться. Это не пустая трата времени, ибо Маэдрос знает, что это умение понадобится для следующего хода. Наказание достаточно болезненное, поскольку Фингон ненавидит смотреть, как Маэдрос проигрывает, а Маэдрос проигрывает всё время.

– Когда мы были младше, ты обычно мне каждый раз проигрывал, – напоминает Маэдрос.

– Не так спокойно. – Фингон вглядывается в него, явно отыскивая какого-то другого Маэдроса. Он хочет найти его так сильно, что пытается сковать цепь из слов и воспоминаний и привязать старого Маэдроса к новому. – Помнишь, как я однажды швырнул твой меч в озеро?

Маэдрос помнит; но прошлое не трогает его так, как Фингона. Ему приходит на ум, как однажды пытался использовать детские воспоминания, найти в них поддержку; но даже и такая память не может вызвать у него никакого отклика – ни хорошего, ни дурного. Все его воспоминания теперь кажутся сумрачными и бесцветными, как  Валинор после того, как засохли Деревья. Сравнение привлекает Маэдроса. Он думает: понравилось бы оно Маглору? Но с Фингоном не делится: тот и так считает Маэдроса слишком болезненным.

Вместо этого Маэдрос налегает на уроки и изображает недовольство в подходящие моменты. Ему в голову приходит удачная мысль: он заставляет Фингона сменить руку, чтобы можно было учиться вместе. Когда Маэдрос впервые побеждает, он чувствует себя несоразмерно счастливым, точно на кону стояла не только игра. Это чувство, разделенное на двоих – подарок Маэдроса Фингону. Хороший подарок; неловкость между ними исчезла. Маэдрос решает периодически дарить Фингону и другие подарки. Он помнит: это дружба.

 

Волосы Маэдроса теперь касаются плеч, и он чувствует, что у него достаточно сил, чтобы предпринять следующий ход: завоевание младших братьев. Они – важные фигуры, пусть Маэдрос и подозревает, что у пары из них имеется склонность очень далеко заходить во время игры: может статься, куда дальше, чем предполагал игрок. В противоположность Маглору, остальным пяти нужна демонстрация силы. Сейчас они его жалеют и не знают, что он их жалеет ещё сильнее. Маэдрос слышит, как они обсуждают его плачевное состояние, спорят насчёт его способности править, строят планы, как бы занять его место. Куруфин наблюдает за Маэдросом оценивающим взглядом ремесленника, а Маэдрос наблюдает за Куруфином.

– Не беспокойся, отрастёт заново, – говорит Маэдрос, и его забавляет полный ужаса взгляд на руку и растерянное молчание. Наконец он смягчается и поясняет, что говорил о своих волосах. Братьям разговор не показался таким весёлым, как Маэдросу.

Однажды он приходит в зал совета во время особенно горячего обсуждения и сообщает, что с неохотой вновь берет на себя главенство в семье.

Его заявление сработало прекрасно. Келегорм уходит от прямого ответа и говорит, что им необходим военачальник. Карантир грубо дополняет:

– Как ты собираешься сражаться «этим»?

Ха.

Потом Маэдрос дерётся с ними на поединках: вызывает братьев одного за другим, стоя в грязи посреди лагеря. Народ – скоро он станет народом Маэдроса – собирается посмотреть.

Маглор сдаётся. Музыкант, привыкший выступать перед толпой, играет на публику:  преклоняет колени и предлагает свой меч. Маэдрос запоминает жест. На следующем ходе пригодится.

Келегорм известен как лучший воин среди них, но только потому, что он лучший полевой тактик. Келегорму трудно приспособиться к противнику-левше. Лишившись оружия, Келегорм быстро приходит в себя. Он не из тех, кто становится на колени, и предлагает обняться по-братски.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся, – говорит Келегорм.

У Карантира больше всего практики, ибо он свиреп и любит скрещивать клинки. Но Маэдрос усмехается во время схватки, смеётся над бешеными атаками Карантира. Те становятся ещё яростнее. Меч падает в пыль, Карантир в гневе убегает прочь, оставив оружие на земле. Вернётся.

Куруфин следит за всем этим, улыбается и пристегивает щит к правой руке: он подготовился к схватке. Но пусть даже в его левой ладони собственноручно откованный меч, Куруфин – не Фингон. На лезвие меча у своего горла Куруфин смотрит обычным оценивающим взглядом.

– Возьми моё оружие, брат, – говорит Куруфин, – и пусть оно хорошо послужит тебе.

Толпа не издаёт приветственных криков: все слишком потрясены; стоит тишина. Маэдрос знает, что больше не будет полночных отъездов в лагерь Финголфина. Близнецы отныне не выйдут сражаться против него, даже вдвоём. Он рад, потому что очень устал.   

 

Теперь Маэдрос – король. По крайней мере, у него есть последователи, которые так его называют, и корона. Ещё у него есть дядя, который оспаривает права Маэдроса на престол, и двоюродный брат и друг, который отказывается обсуждать эту тему (но глаза его говорят: «Ты достаточно здоров, чтобы доставлять неприятности, и я этому рад»).

Маэдрос вертит корону в руке. Он помнит отца. Главным образом Маэдрос помнит, как смотрел на него: в кузнице, при дворе в Тирионе, на носу корабля. Воспоминания забавляют: ещё прежде, чем Враг вознёс его ввысь, Маэдрос возвысился над отцом . Теперь он думает о Феаноре: тот неплохо вел игру, но имелась у него одна слабость: склонность позволять важным фигурам ускользать. Это и сожжённые корабли, потерянные навсегда, и войско Финголфина. А молодой Маэдрос был дураком с горячей головой, но однажды поступил правильно: возразил своему кумиру и отцу именно в тот раз, когда это имело значение. Ему следовало сделать больше, но даже и сделанным он завоевал некоторое доверие. Это доверие и отцовскую ошибку Маэдрос положит в основание будущего. Он вернёт утраченную армию. Эта фигура станет слушаться неохотно, использовать ее можно будет только в случае крайней нужды, но он знал, что нужда придёт.

Финголфин – ключ. Финголфину нужна корона и помощь, предложенная без гордости. Какое совпадение: у Маэдроса есть корона, и он может предложить помощь. Насчет гордости он посмотрит.

Он собирает братьев и объясняет, что быть королём – не цель игры, что ответственность только отвлечёт его внимание от истинной цели. Они предсказумы, как всегда.  Как насчёт гордости, говорят они. Он отвечает, что утрата гордости не убивает сына Феанора. Слова со звоном падают с его высоты, в них тяжесть опыта. У братьев нет слов, которые могли бы перевесить.

Маэдросу не нужна корона, чтобы вести за собой родных. 

Финголфин получает то, что хочет, и гораздо больше, чем ожидает. Церемония проста и берёт за душу, как и все произведения Маглора. Когда понадобится, у Маэдроса будет армия.

 

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Маэдрос разворачивает карту и раскладывает её на столе, плоско и горизонтально. Перед ним вид Арды с высоты орлиного полета. Он находит точку на карте, трижды стучит по ней пальцем: Тангородрим. Его все ещё забавляет, что он так высоко над этим местом. Слишком ли безумно произнести: «Я стал выше»?

Он поднимает руку, вновь постукивает пальцем. Химринг. Маэдросу нравятся холмы. Он склоняется над игровым полем. Ещё много фигур предстоит расставить.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика  
> Это в буквальном смысле первый фанфик Теты по «Сильмариллиону», написанный в 2004 г. как своего рода реакция на истории, где освобожденного из плена Маэдроса изображали «плаксивым и бесполезным». Задача, которую перед собой ставит автор – показать сильного и в то же время травмированного персонажа. Но главным остаётся все-таки характер, а не травма. Именно поэтому небольшой рассказ Теты представляется мне интересным и сегодня.  
> Написанная позже история Маглора – самостоятельное произведение, хотя в чем-то перекликается с этим рассказом.


End file.
